Long Lost
by Adam Fox
Summary: I love Zelda and I love to write, so I wrote a Zelda fic. Enjoy


****

Epilogue

It seams like when a five-hundred pound brown monster is chasing you the only thing you can do is run. Run so fast and hard that the blood is pumping just enough to make your rib cage burn with pain. Run just enough for the sweat to burn your eyes as you try and get away. This all started when I was at home thinking I was safe. I guess I should start a little before that to make you understand. My name is Link, I am a warrior if you will. Actually I am more of an elf creature. I was born in a forest, here in this forest are my kind. This forest was called Kokiri. The people were Kokorians. The forest was beautiful, full of trees, our homes. A lake in the middle to get our supply of water. There was green so much green even the brown dirt seamed to glow of green. This forest of Hyrule is where I spent my youthful umm...youth. I watched as all my friends keep there child like appearances. I watched as they keep there size while for seventeen years I keep growing into a what I was taught to be a human. I had to get out I had to figure it all out. They say any elf that leaves the forest will wither away and die be nothing as the trees wither and die. I feared this but wondered if I was really an elf, was I what my friends feared, was I a human. 

In my search I entered a village and got strange looks as I entered with my green satire. My green colored tunic, my green colored hat, my white under suit and brown gloves and boots. People stood in there color coordinated clothing. I tried not to notice I was more of a circus act than a visitor. I walked through as people stared at me like they didn't want to get to know me. Nothing felt the same as I entered. My fairy as all Kokiri people have watching over them since birth hid by my shoulder in fear as well. I walked through hopping someone would recognize me. Hoping someone would walk up and ask if I remember them. I wasn't a Kokirian as I thought I always was. My past was false, my fairy a fluke nothing was as it really was as I walked through here. I knew I had to find answers to everything, and I would have to go to the one person that might know about me. 

This person was the princess that watches over the land of Hyrule. This person was known as Princess Zelda. I had to see her so I could understand what I was and what was going on. As I walk through to the Castle I notice the surroundings. They remind me of a dream I have every night. The same place I am at, it is dark clouds cover the sky like the sheet covering a cage an animal is stuck in. The rain covers the ground as it falls everywhere. I don't know why but I am running, running for my life from a shadowed character chasing me on a horse. I see the castle I see now. Only in my dream it is darker and with a more gothic renaissance look. It collapses with every step I take as I leave that place.

On my quest I run into a guard. A lengthy stick figure of a man, dressed up in armor to protect him from the arrows and swords thrown at him. His size is nothing to be scared of but the spear in his right hand is something to fear. I try to carry on a conversation with him but he just looks forward as following orders. I tell him I am trying to find out about my past and need to talk to the princess. Still he ignores me. I get tired of carrying on with him so I leave to find another way in. I saw a mountain I could possibly scale to get over to the other side of the gate and try to get around guards to enter the castle and see the Princess. Just as I was about to hop to the other side I could hear a rumbling sound coming from the ground. This rumbling had to be coming form galloping horses, but to my dismay it came from just one horse. I looked and saw from the east was a dark man someone I am sure I had seen before. His figure was one of those that seamed to be in a prison and had time to work on his body. He had a black cloak, green facial features and red hair. For some reason I could never know but this person struck fear in my heart. When I saw him I was unable to move, it was as if he had taken control of my body and wouldn't let me leave. Just as he went through the gate he turned and saw me and gave me a grin I would soon to never forget.

As I reached the entrance to the castle I started looking around and thought to my self this is to easy something is going on. I opened the door to a long hallway. Empty, the hallway was empty. Not one guard. Not one person of the royal family. It was as if for one moment I owned the place, this palace was mine for the time being. I was sure if the Princess was to be out on a meeting of important people. There was no one around, this was to strange for me I couldn't even see a guard dog or pet. Then I saw him a brute towering over me walked out of one of the corner ready to grab me at any moment. I was ready to take off out the door I entered in when I heard, Sir, the princess is waiting for you. I was shocked the princess waiting for me. She had no idea I was coming unless I guard saw me and I was to go await my punishment for breaking and entering.

As I enter the double sided huge doors triple my size I see two other guards about as big as the one that caught me standing next to the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was wearing a pink satin dress with white gloves covering about a third of her arm. Her hair was as long as hair could get. Her eyes where blue, blue like the sky on a perfect day. her lips where soft and sudle as she spoke to me. 

"Hello Link I have been waiting for you. How did you know I was coming." "I can see in my dreams I know everything that is going to happen." 

"Really" I responded. It seamed this princess is more then she is cracked up to be. "So exactly what do you want Princess." 

"You may call me Zelda if you would like. This land of Hyrule is in great turmoil. An evil King known as Ganondorf is after what is known as the Tri-Force." 

"Tri-Force sounds important exactly what does this Tri-Force do"

"The Tri-Force is the hope and despair of everyone in this land. Years ago three gods come to earth and made the land you see the sky you look up to and the people you meet. The three gods left behind what is known as the Tri-Force. If anyone was to get a hold of it the world would fall into what is in there heart."

"And this Ganondorf guy, he is after the Tri-Force right?"

"Correct, he is here to take it. The Tri-Force responds to how ever has a hold of it. If Ganondorf was to get a hold of it the Tri-Force will look inside his heart and respond to it in a very negative way. But if someone like you with a good kind heart would get a hold of it the Tri-Force would respond to your heart in a positive way and we will be lead in the way of tranquility and peace."

"Some one like me is that suppose to mean I am suppose to go after it or something"  
  
"No it means we need your help you are the one in the world with the heart and courage to take on a quest like this"

"Listen lady I just wanted to know about my past and get some truth about my life"  
  
"Understood I will make a deal with you, you can leave and come back later and I will tell you what I can get. Or you can go on this quest to understand fully what your life is."

Now at this point I had two choices, I could have gone home and slept the rest of the day or gone on a haunt for a magical power triangle. No I was an idiot that day

"Alright I will go on you quest."

"Thank you my guards will see you out, I will send you messages through my owl every so often. Good Luck"

"Thanks I will do my best your hieness"  
  
I left like I was suppose to. I went back to the city and realized I was totally unarmed for a quest she wanted me to go on. I entered a shop in the city and saw so many magnificent little toys. A bow and arrow set for hunting. A pouch filled with deku seeds. Deku seeds are little seeds compacted with dust and dirt so when you through the on the ground they explode and blind your opponent. Bombs to blow things up, swords to chop things and a shield to block things. I would be fine if I had enough rubes to buy what I needed. But as for now I had to settle for just a sword. I could use the sword to cut a tree down and use to bark to make a shield out of it. 

On my way out a young lady needed help finding her dog. It told her I would love to help her but I was kind of busy. She understood as she smiled nodded and left. After that I left to begin on my quest


End file.
